This invention relates to a combination garment pocket and object and is more particularly directed to such an assemblage for use by or with a child or other person which provides a novel display and carrying means for an object, such as a toy like a stuffed animal or a doll, or other item.
In fashion people are always seeking clever means for displaying an item on a garment. Particularly, small children are usually interested in toys, such as stuffed animals, like a teddy bear, or a doll or a special toy, like a model car, and are even more fascinated when there is an out of the ordinary or unique means for displaying and carrying such a object. The present invention consists of a novel pocket arrangement for a garment combined with such an item, which is held and displayed in a surprising way and is particularly useful to entertain a child.
A typical garment embodying the invention may consist of a Tee shirt or other garment which has secured on it a special shaped pocket. This pocket may be sewn on opposite edges, but is specially constructed to provide slits for receiving therein a toy or other object which is held in the pocket and removable therefrom, but where the slits and pocket are specially sized and arranged to hold the toy or other object but yet keep it visible and accessible and removable from the pocket. The pocket and the object must be constructed to permit the object to be carried and easily removable from and insertable into the pocket, and where the object in the pocket is visible, particularly in the case of a toy, to the child.
The object in the pocket may also form a three dimensional part of an overall design in combination with a two dimensional picture or graphic arranged on the garment and pocket. For example, the garment and pocket may have a scene printed on it and the three dimensional object may fit into the pocket and form a part of the illustration, such as a jungle scene which shows a tree branch printed on the garment and a teddy bear nested in the tree branch.
The object is preferably of an animal or humanoid form, such as a stuffed animal or doll, and must be of a size and shape to be removably secured in the pocket (and, of course, a toy car or the like can be similarly constructed for removable securement in the pocket). Preferably, the pocket and the object are of a soft fabric-like material, so that fabric-like pocket material may be slightly stretched and the soft object may be slightly compressed to accommodate the object in the pocket. PG,4